


Cuteness is Very Important to a Ninja

by yaoibutter420



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baking, Budding Love, First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this in like an hour, M/M, compliments, it probs sucks rlly bad, woop my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Asugi wants sweets, and Dwyer wants help making treats. Neither of them expect a kiss to be involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my hand slipped. Actually I made this while I had trouble sleeping one night, and with insomnia, my mind instantly went to Dwyer. Then it went to how nobody ships this ship save for like 10 people. I need more of it, dammit! So here, have a ficlet about Dwyer and Asugi being cute lil turds.
> 
> ~YB

Dwyer, for all the academics that his father instilled into him, didn’t understand Asugi. The other male was so… Dwyer supposed the word he would he use is mind-boggling. There Asugi sat, perched on a tree, watching the young butler-to-be from the window just outside his bedroom window.

Corrin had done a lot to renovate Valla, and seeing as how his dad was a long-time friend of his dad’s, that meant Jakob and Dwyer were allowed room and board at the castle. That meant Dwyer had his own room and everything, and that room happened to overlook a garden that housed the tree that Asugi was perched on.

That was another thing Dwyer didn’t get: Why did Asugi want to stay in Valla in service to Corrin? His father was in service to King Ryoma of Hoshido, his mother in a similar way. So why did Asugi wish to remain here with Corrin? It was one of the other things that threw Dwyer for a loop. He pulls the curtains back to his somewhat untidy room while he removed his pajamas. He didn’t want Asugi peeking in. Dwyer hears a small knocking on his door just as he undoes the first few buttons. Begrudgingly, he pulls his shirt closed and pulls back the curtains before opening the window.

“Asugi, what could you possibly want? I need to get ready.”

Asugi smiles at finally having been answered. “Dwyer! Hey, so uh, you know how you’re making sweets for the banquet Corrin is having for his siblings, yeah?”

“No.” Dwyer makes a move to shut the window, but the quick ninja gets in quickly before it's finally shut.

“Pretty please, Dwyer? I just want a few cakes. I hate to admit it, trust me I _really_ hate to admit it, but your coffee cake is better than anything I could dream of. _I need it._ ”

Dwyer sighs. He thinks for a moment, still holding his blue button-up pajamas closed. “I won’t make them for you specifically, but I can show you how I make them.” Asugi makes a move to cheer, but Dwyer stops him. “But only if you help me cook today.”

Asugi’s face falls. “Damn. You drive a hard bargain, naps.” He smirks. “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

Dwyer goes bright red. “Just get out!” He hated when Asugi did that. Asugi just snickers and runs out of the room so Dwyer can get changed.

\-----------

“So you just put grind in a chocolate pie crust? That’s your big secret?”

“That and the type of beans I use. I get them imported from Cyrkensia.”

Dwyer chuckled happily at the enthusiasm for learning the recipe that Asugi displayed. It was cute, Dwyer concluded. Like he was a small child learning about the vastness of the world. They had finally finished baking the large sum of treats that Corrin had asked for, so Dwyer decided he would hold up his end of the bargain.

“Man, naps. You look cute, and you’re smart. I could marry you!”

Dwyer feels himself go reed again. “C-Could you stop saying things like that?”

“Why?” Asugi asks, looking a bit saddened at the idea.

“Becuase it… I don’t know! It flusters me!” Dwyer shifts his weight. He felt a tightness in his chest as Asugi has an unreadable look on his face.

“Well… It’s not like I’m lying.” Dwyer’s face burns with red again, causing Asugi to laugh.

“Y-You must be joking. Not much about a lazy slugabed is cute.”

Asugi chuckles. “Is that really what you think? Look at the mountain of stuff you just baked. You’re not lazy, trust me. And um…” Asugi gets a bit of pink on his face. “You are really cute. Just, for the record.”

Dwyer is a bit taken aback, but he feels a smile creep on his face. He leans over, and with his goofy grin, he gives Asugi’s cheek a small kiss. The ninja immediately get extremely red, and and lets out a slew of flustered noises.

“Uh, herm, u-um uh…” The ninja grabs something from his pocket. A bright flash, and Dwyer has to rub his eyes for a minute. He was never one for bright lights. When they do finally adjust, Dwyer sighs. The flustered ninja just took a small plate of sweets.and bolted after a kiss. Dwyer chuckles a bit under his breath. Ironic how Asugi was _really_ the cute one here, was it not?

**Author's Note:**

> kill me I need more sleep


End file.
